<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way To Ruin The Afterglow by meaninglessblah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237832">Way To Ruin The Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah'>meaninglessblah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts &amp; Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miscommunication, Morning After, No Sex, One Night Stands, Some Humor, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks up and meets his gaze, offering him a placating smile. “Three’s nothing to be ashamed about. Really, I had a great time. Love to do it again, actually.” </p><p>“Wait,” Roy says with a shake of his head, as Tim heads for the door. He pauses to watch Roy swing his legs over the end of the bed, the sheets gathering at his waist. “You thought I was - what?” </p><p>“A virgin?” Tim says, at the same time Roy intones, “Inexperienced?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts &amp; Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way To Ruin The Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/gifts">alphaofallcats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old prompt fill, moved over from Tumblr. The prompt was "Wait, you thought I was a virgin?", asked by the beloved i-am-verybusy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Tim says, stooping to zip his boots up his calves. He hasn’t gotten around to buttoning his shirt yet, but his skinny jeans are on, so it’s a piecemeal victory. “What did you think?” </p><p>From where he’s propped up against the headboard, wrists hooked behind his neck, Roy gives him a lazy grin. “I think that went pretty well.” </p><p>Tim lets his lips curl into a smirk, and flexes his toes. The muscles down his legs protest, though Tim’s willing to concede the pain for the reminder of how hard he’d ridden the redhead last night. “Certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourself.” </p><p>“I was going to say the same about you,” Roy replies, and shifts across the mattress until he can peel back the collar of Tim’s shirt, press a gentle kiss to his shoulders, those forest green eyes snaring his attention. Tim hums and watches those muscles roll beneath the smattering of freckles on the archer’s biceps. “Yes, I enjoyed it” </p><p>Tim tugs at the hair tie on his wrist, scooping his long locks up into a haphazard ponytail. He’s got a taxi ride halfway across town before he can change into fresh clothes, but he wants to look at least half put-together for his walk of shame. “I’m glad.” </p><p>“And you?” </p><p>Tim offers him a demure smile as he rolls his shoulder from beneath Roy’s wandering lips, ignoring his reticent groan to thread his buttons with sharp efficiency. “I think it was an admirable performance.” </p><p>The barest crease appears in Roy’s brow, not yet marring that crooked smile. “Admirable? What was so admirable about it?” </p><p>“Well,” Tim hedges indulgently, and pushes to his feet, tucking his shirt into his waistband. “I think you performed very well, considering your experience.” </p><p>There’s a beat of perfect silence, broken only by the drip of an unattended faucet somewhere. “My experience?” Roy repeats. </p><p>Tim bends down to peck him on the jaw, and then snags his messenger bag where he’s discarded it beside the bed. “Well, yeah,” Tim answers, and casts around one last time for any stray belongings. While he’s certainly eager to spend another night with Roy, he’s had too many exes to leave possessions lying around anymore. “I came, what, three times? That’s not a bad start for someone who’s new at this.” </p><p>Roy blinks. “New at this?” </p><p>Tim looks up and meets his gaze, offering him a placating smile. “Three’s nothing to be ashamed about. Really, I had a great time. Love to do it again, actually.” </p><p>“Wait,” Roy says with a shake of his head, as Tim heads for the door. He pauses to watch Roy swing his legs over the end of the bed, the sheets gathering at his waist. “You thought I was - what?” </p><p>“A virgin?” Tim says, at the same time Roy intones, “Inexperienced?” </p><p>He pales at the word, and Tim feels panic creep into his gut at the mortification on Roy’s features. “A <em>virgin</em>?” </p><p>“I- well-” </p><p>“Wait, you thought I was a virgin?” Roy accuses, and Tim offers him a sheepish shrug. </p><p>“Well, yeah? Jason mentioned you were sort of new to the gay scene, so I figured-” </p><p>“New, sure. But a <em>virgin</em>?!” </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal-” </p><p>Roy pales. “Did you think it was subpar? Should I have made you come more?” </p><p>Panic flares, and Tim rushes to salvage the situation. “No! It was fine!” </p><p>“‘Fine.’” </p><p>“It was great!” Tim amends to, nails biting into his bag strap to vent his mortification. “Really, Roy, I had a great time.” </p><p>“But you thought I was inexperienced,” he says in a flat tone, looking hurt. </p><p>Tim scrubs at his hairline and tries to summon the sort of diplomatic lingo he usually reserves for the WE boardroom. “There were… some areas for improvement.” </p><p>Roy leaps on the suggestion with fervour. “Like where?” </p><p>Tim winces. “Do we have to do this right now? I have to get home and change before my meeting.” </p><p>“I think I deserve to know what qualified as ‘inexperienced’,” Roy says defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. There’s a blush seeping into his skin, and Tim tries not to be drawn in by it. </p><p>He has to salvage this situation. </p><p>“I’ve got a better idea,” Tim returns, and crosses the room to cup the man’s jaw. Roy softens immediately, staring up at him with those gorgeous eyes. “How about we do this again next Thursday, and we work on bringing your grade point average up to a 4.0?” </p><p>“You’re an asshole,” Roy mumbles, but there’s a smile on his lips when Tim bends down to lick them open. </p><p>They’re interrupted by Tim’s wristwatch, which begins to scream. He straightens with a curse and silences the alarm. “I’ve got to run. Next Thursday, though, yes?” </p><p>Roy slumps back into the sheets to watch him sprint to the front door of the studio apartment, a coy grin on his lips. “Sure thing.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
<a href="https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah">

</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>